dialoguesfandomcom-20200215-history
Uygar wants to marry Sevda
Stage 1 Köksal: Thank you very much, Uygar Bey. What would we do without you? Hayriye: Thank you very much. May Allah not leave you in trouble, Uygar. Uygar: You're welcome, you're welcome. There's no need for them. What can I do for Sevda? Köksal: Is it less dear? What more would you do? You saved our house from foreclosure. You paid all my debts. If I work for a whole lifetime, I cannot pay your right. Uygar: Mr. Köksal. You are the father of my beloved. If we marry Sevda, you will be my father. That is why we owe you no debt. We will live like kings. If Sevda says yes immediately. Köksal: Of course. He will say. So he knows what you do for us. Isn't that right? Hayriye: Sure sure. Of course, of course. Stage 2 Sevda: What is it doing here again? Uygar: We couldn't sit on some wedding table. If we set the date, I say now. Köksal: E, i.e. You determine, we will comply with Uygar. Hayriye: Hah, Sevda. Hayriye: Sevda, my daughter. Hayriye: I guess he didn't hear. Köksal: Sure dear. I guess he didn't see you. Uygar: Well. Then let me. Köksal: Do not mention it. Here you are. I'll pass you. Stage 3 Köksal: We wait again, Uygar Bey. Uygar: This work was very long, Köksal. Köksal: Look. Uygar: Not with me. Talk to your daughter. Tell him what sacrifices I have made for him. Stage 4 Köksal: You want to drive me crazy, Sevda? We have tons of debts to the man. Now you don't bother to say welcome to him? Sevda: I know that man's intent, dad. Köksal: What is his intention? He loves you He wants to marry you. I promised him too. Sevda: Promise? What promise dad? What do you promise for me? Köksal: Sevda. Didn't my daughter talk to you over and over again? Sevda: I said I would die every time and not marry that man, Dad. Köksal: You're getting married. Sevda: I will not marry. Köksal: I kill you. Hayriye: Köksal please calm down. I'll talk. What if you don't do anything bad to the girl now please. Köksal: Why would I do something? She's my daughter. Don't come between us. Sevda. When my beautiful daughter was either me or my bankrupt, even your brother turned back to me. But that man came and paid our debts. If it was not Uygar Bey, we were on the street now. You don't know these, my daughter. Ha? Sevda: Marrying that man is worse than death for me, dad. Why don't you understand? What if we have both debt? Do we pay work? Köksal: I went bankrupt, my daughter went bankrupt. I'm done. I'm done on the market now. Did you understand? Sevda: OK. OK, I'll work. Köksal: What do you hear what you say? This is not something my daughter will work and pay. What are you going to do? Sevda: I told you I'll go to a job interview? It was business. I was chosen as the brand face. Shooting begins next week. We will also make the contract. Köksal: What does that say? What brand, what contract? I do not do my daughter with dishonest work. Sevda: Being a brand face is also dishonesty. Is it an honor to marry a daughter with a man she doesn't want for money? Köksal: Sevda. Your language has been too long in Sevda. Hayriye: Okay Köksal. Keep calm. Köksal: Shut up. Your name will soon be known as a bastard. Your son was infected until the throat. Because of you. Hayriye: What I did? Even if God takes my life, I am now. Köksal: Shut up. Hayriye: Then if you were interested in these children. Köksal: So, is it my fault now, is it my fault? God damn you, Hayriye. God damn you. Sevda: Enough. Just don't touch my mom. I hate you. 1 month. Do you have a fatherhood for us? Make a yad a yad. I wish I wasn't born to be your daughter. I wish I was dead. Köksal: You are ungrateful. You are ungrateful. I will bring this wick from your nose. Walk. Walk. Walk. Come here. Come here. Walk. Walk. Köksal: He'll stay locked here until he comes to his mind, okay? There is no food. We will decide on the wedding day with Uygar Bey. After that, whatever I say will be. Hayriye: Will the forced beauty be Köksal? Ha? Your daughter inside is your daughter Wait, let's see. Let Mr. Uygar wait. Have patience. Köksal: Auspiciousness has become such a patient. I'm tired now. Did you hear what he says? He told us if I was a father for a moment. He says to me. Ulan, I found my hand in blood for you. I got my hand in the blood. Hayriye: What are you saying Köksal? What is your hand in the blood? Köksal: Nothing, Hayriye. Nothing. Stage 5 Sevda: My God. What have I done to deserve this?